<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Heart by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289892">Golden Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666'>RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year's Eve [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorkable, Agender Character, Alternate Canon, Canon Character of Color, Canon Rewrite, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Large Cock, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Other, Short &amp; Sweet, Slice of Life, Television Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon Is the First Candidate Of The New Year's Eve Contest... He Knows How Much You Love Movies... And You Know How Much You Love Mammon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year's Eve [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired By The First Chapter Of The New New Year's Eve Event. Protagonist Is Gender Neutral. Like In The Game. Mammon Is Just So Cute And Adorable. Like In The Game. Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. He is so frightened and excited... That he almost jumps into your arms.<br/> - Mammon : Did you see that ? Whoa... Oh no way... It's gonna... That's gonna blow !<br/>To say that he is utterly adorable... Is not enough to describe how you feel about him. He just makes your heart melt. How could he not ? He is just the cutest. It's funny. At first, you were not sure how to feel about him. But you slowly warmed up to him. As you came to understand that beneath all that bling-bling and attitude... Lies a soft heart that is beating so hard for you. Even though he will never admit it. Which only makes him even cuter. Somehow. He is so sloppy. Always talking you into the worst of ideas. Like that one he had a few days ago. With the Christmas tree incident... You know very well that his plans are not going to work out... But you don't care. He does all of that to make you happy. And it makes you happy to go along with him. Even if it means getting yourself into trouble. To see Mammon smile is worth all the troubles in the world. You take his hand into yours. He blushes. He is so cute.<br/> - Mammon : You're so warm... Do you... Want to kiss... Or something ?<br/> - You : Yeah... Or something...<br/>And so... You do just that. With a long, passionate, fiery kiss. Do you love your Mammon. All the lights are out. Save for the ones that are emitted by the television screen. A very expensive flat screen with all the latest and most costly home cinema technology. Of course. Are the colors gorgeous. And the sound incredible. But not as incredible as the moans of pleasure that are escaping both of your throats as you keep on kissing. You eventually manage to release his lips in order for the both of you to catch your jerky breaths.<br/> - Mammon : Want... Want some popcorn ? Here... Open wide...<br/> - You : Oh... I'll open wide all right... But it won't just be for some popcorn...<br/>He blushes even more. Looks around his room. Appearing to be so embarrassed right now. He is just so cute. His room is just like him. A beautiful mess. And you love it. You're about to make him feel really fucking good. You playfully unzip his blue jeans with your teeth. And let out the seven inches of his hard cock out in the open. Like all of his brothers... He is really well fucking hung. The sight of his beautiful member makes you giggle. As you languorously exhale in anticipation of what's about to come. You lower yourself and start to lick his balls as he begins to pet your hair. Pampering his magnificent cock with wet kisses. Worshiping it. Giving it all your love. Giving him all your love. Does he deserves it. So much.<br/> - Mammon : Oh... Oh... Oh fuck... Fuck...<br/> - You : Hum... I love you Mammon... I love you so much... My cute little tsundere...<br/> - Mammon : Oi ! Don't call me that... Oh ! Oh fuck !<br/> - You : Hum... I love you... I love you so fucking much...<br/>You kiss him on his lips once more. Taking your time. Then you go down on him again. Lick it. Suck it. Rub your nose against it. Give it all your affection. As he keeps gently petting your hair. The both of you are smiling. You're so happy right now. He just makes you feel that way. And even though he will always struggle to tell it to you... You know that you do the same for him. He reaches his climax. You get up. And go fetch a handkerchief for him to clean himself with. You wait until he is done and jump back on the sofa. Giving him a big hug. Resting your head in his chest. That is rising up and down calmly. Cradling you.<br/> - You : We only have a few minutes left...<br/> - Mammon : Don't go... Please... I'm the one that you need to spend New Year's Eve with... Please... Don't you fucking go...<br/>You give another soft kiss on his glossy lips. And gently rub your nose against his.<br/> - You : I won't be gone for long... I love you, my beautiful little Avatar of Greed... You are so cute... You are too cute to be real...<br/>And what do you know... You made him blush again.<br/> - Mammon : Oi ! Don't say things like that !<br/> - You : But it's true...<br/>The two of you keep on hugging each other. Locked in your warm embrace. Slowly breathing. Illuminated by the flashy multicolored lights of the high-tech screen. The sound of the movie's explosions lulling the two of you. As you wait for the bell to ring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>